Y SIN MEMORIA TODO COMIENZA
by Sculllyga
Summary: Lex no recuerda nada de lo sucedido años atras.


Y SIN MEMORIA TODO COMIENZA

Tras haberse despertado como si de una nueva vida se tratase, en las oficinas centrales de Luthorcorp, y sin ningún recuerdo ni tan siquiera del cadáver de Tess que yace a sus pies, sin ninguna idea de quien ha podido hacerle eso a ella, e intuyendo haber sido él, echa un vistazo hacia la enorme ciudad que parece estar bajo sus pies, debido a la altura del edificio Luthor, intenta recordar lo sucedido, pero no hay nada ahí, su mente tiene un vacío de lo sucedido en esa oficina, cree por el aspecto de la ciudad, que ese vacío va mas allá de tan solo unas horas, un edificio aquí y allá, el aspecto de su oficina….se gira para mirar la escena, cuadrando los hombros, decide que averiguara que sucede, pero que primero debe solucionar lo sucedido ahí.

SEMANAS MAS TARDE

El asesinato de Tess ha sido solucionado, no hay nada que el no pueda hacer, excepto quizás, recuperar años perdidos de recuerdos, de cosas que sucedieron en su vida, la muerte de su padre entre otras cosas, no es que lo lamente demasiado, pero siempre ansió la aprobación de ese hombre por encima de todo, algo de tristeza la invade, ya que no puede recordar de si alguna vez la tuvo.

Su ultimo recuerdo antes de esa oficina es el mandato de su padre, dirigir una de sus muchas fabricas en un pueblo…Smallville, y por lo visto allí estuvo mucho tiempo, ya que según documentos, recortes de prensa, se casó con una mujer de allí, y termino divorciado no al mucho tiempo. Miraba la foto de la que fue su mujer, de nombre Lana, y no podía negar que era hermosa, pero por algún motivo no era su tipo, parecía la típica chica frágil, como una princesa de cuento, que necesitaba ayuda de un valiente príncipe, y él no era príncipe.

Intento averiguar el paradero de ella, pero parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Por lo visto, también en esa ciudad, fue amigo de un tal Clark Kent, hijo de la senadora Kent, pero su amistad fue rota hace tiempo, no creyendo que llegase a mucho, pues tras un poco de investigación, por lo visto su amistad fue rota, debido su ex mujer, ya que ambos la pretendían.

No le extrañara que el granjero y ahora periodista no fuera su amigo, el mismo no admitiría amistad con alguien que pretendiese a su mujer, o novia o lo que fuera….habia fotos de la boda, al lado de la novia, y cerca de su padre, estaba una mujer, no muy alta, con una sonrisa asombrosa, una chica rubia que le llamo tremendamente la atención, su mirada….algo en ella…aunque investigó, para poder recordar cosas de ese pasado borrado, no puso demasiado empeño en esas personas, pero ella…..debia de verla en persona, esa mujer tenia algo….y esperaba encontrarla de una forma u otra.

UN MES MAS TARDE

Increible, la vida no puede sonreírle mas, una fiesta benéfica, donde los multimillonarios y los políticos de turno, brindan sus copas por dar una pequeñísima parte de su dinero a organizaciones benéficas, aunque en realidad es una excusa para hacer negocios muy productivos, allí, algo más allá, esta Clark Kent, con su novia por lo visto y su madre, y justo al lado, esta mi pequeña rubia, preciosa con un vestido verde, el pelo ondulado, sonrisa brillante, copa de champagne en la mano, espectacular, aún más que en la foto, solo un gran fallo, parece ser la pareja de Oliver Queen, o por lo que acabo de enterarme, su esposa, y…me hace pensar…donde he estado viviendo, para permitir que Oliver Queen tenga a esa mujer, y yo este aquí solo, mirándola.

Chloe Anne Sullivan, intima amiga de Clark Kent, prima de su pareja Lois Lane, y esposa de de Queen, esta es la mujer, que me quita el sueño. Y lo increíble es que ha estado en mi vida, y no la he tenido, no la he hecho mia, pero todo tiene una solución, después de todo, soy un Luthor, no hay nada imposible.

TIEMPO DESPUES

No todo va bien, Clark y Lois son uno prácticamente, ya no precisa de mi ayuda, Lois es muy buena en ello, y cuando no hay que salvar al mundo, son una pareja muy humorística, pero una gran pareja, la liga va expandiéndose, somos mas, mas héroes para ayudar al mundo, pero mi vida como siempre cuando el mundo va hacia adelante, mi vida va hacia atrás, Oliver ya no es el mismo, me ignora la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando no me ignora es mientras hacemos el amor, luego se gira y se duerme, nada va bien entre nosotros, lo noto, se que tiene su final, no debería haberme complicado la vida con una relación con él, ¿yo, retener la atención de alguien como él?, o de algún hombre en general.

Para colmo, Lex Luthor se presenta como candidato a la presidencia, y la gente parece creer en él, así que da miedo, mejor dicho pavor, pensar en que hará si llega al poder.

Sé que no tiene recuerdos, pero no creo que vaya por el camino de la luz, y aparte de eso, resulta, que de todo lo que falta en su memoria, ha puesto un feroz empeño, en recordarme a mí, ha olvidado un millón de cosas, y solo quiere recordarme a mi, palabras textuales dichas por él, mientras estábamos en una de muchas fiestas que he de acudir como mujer de Oliver.

Acude a todas, a las que va Oliver, y se las arregla siempre para hablar conmigo, cuando Oliver no está, que es muy a menudo ya que me ignora constantemente.

Mi vida es un lio.

¡No le hago feliz! Ese es el motivo por el que me ignora, ha dejado de amarme, no ha titubeado en decírmelo, su rostro ha mostrado prácticamente indiferencia al soltarme las palabras, ha esperado a que yo diga algo, pero que puedo decir, no me salen las palabras, no me salen las lagrimas, al menos no dejare que las vea, ya que parece que la situación no le es de mucha importancia, lo único que me queda es mirarlo y girarme, dirigirme hacia el dormitorio, sacar un par de maletas y marcharme, marcharme de donde no se me quiere, y la pregunta es ¿donde?. Tengo muchos amigos, pero realmente ninguno a quien acudir en estos momentos, tampoco he sido una mujer de correr a contar mis penas amorosas a nadie, solia quizás hacerlo con Clark, pero aunque seguimos siendo buenos amigos, ya no somos los grandes amigos que eramos, y no pienso interrumpir su vida para llorar por desamor, así que me encuentro, con toda mi vida, guardada en dos maletas, y sentada en la estación de autobuses, mirando el panel de salidas y llegadas, deciendo donde ir, ¿Metrópolis?,u otro lugar…

Se dice que a la prensa del corazón no se le escapa nada, pues es mentira, he venido a esta estúpida subasta benéfica, para poder verla nuevamente y resulta, que se están divorciando, y ella no ha venido, para algo interesante que podían haber escrito esos ineptos en sus estúpidas revistas o programas, resulta que no lo averiguan, y ahora mi rabia crece por momentos, porque desde hace mas de un mes por lo visto, es una mujer libre, y yo no lo he sabido hasta hoy.

Queen, se dirige hacia mi, con intención de hablar de algo supongo, pero no me interesa, con un breve no tengo tiempo me marcho de allí.

3 DIAS MAS

-¿podemos hablar?

Me quedo helada por la voz a mi espalda, me giro para ver a Lex, allí, en mitad de la nada, con un abrigo mirándome.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Buscarte.

No se que decir, en realidad estoy tan sorprendida que no se ni que decir.

-Te hubiera encontrado antes, pero no supe que te habias divorciado de Oliver hasta hace un par de días, así que, aquí estoy.

-Pero no se que quiere de mi.

-A ti, por algún motivo, mi yo anterior, no te cortejó, pero por fortuna puedo corregir eso ahora.

Asustada, es como me siento, y ..y…por mucho dolor que tenga ahora en mi corazón, no puedo dejarme llevar por esas palabras, y mucho menos de alguien como él.

-No creo que sea buena idea, una relación entre ambos, no tenemos un buen pasado juntos.

Intengo alejarme de él, pero me agarra del brazo, y me dentengo, con la sensación de que lo que diga va a cambiar mi vida.

-Supuse, que dirias esto, mi yo anterior, no era un santo precisamente, ni lo soy ahora señorita Sullivan, se de nuestro pasado, no lo recuerdo pero lo he estudiado, tengo mucha información, y no solo de Oliver y sus flechas, también se que a su amigo Clark le gustan los calzoncillos rojos por fuera de algo ajustado azul, algún que otro amigo medio acuático, y su gran desván lleno de ordenadores Atalaya.

Me mira con ojos abiertos, se que no hara preguntas, su expresión ya lo dice por ella.

-Te quiero a ti, no dire nada, no haré nada contra ellos, quiero simplemente que nos conozcamos, y aunque se que diras que nos conocemos, yo no te recuerdo apenas.

-No te ayudare en ningún proyecto, si es lo que quieres, y si quieres hacerles creer a mis amigos que los he traicionado prefiero que me mates antes de hacerles daño.

-Voy a ser presidente, no hare nada para dañarte o dañarlos, solo quiero…solo….

No se que decir en realidad, que es lo que quiero, la quiero a ella, pero no puedo decirle que me he enamorado de ella aun sin conocerla…asi que lo único que se me ocurre, es…..

SEIS MESES MAS TARDE

Miro por la ventana, el césped verde que rodea la casa, los guardias de seguridad y la gente desde lejos fotografiando la casa, todo ha cambiado, me desperté sin recuerdos, ahora no los quiero, con mi vida actual, tengo mas que suficiente.

Miro hacia la habitación y ahí esta mi esposa, sonriéndome, con su abultado abdomen, invitándome en volver a la cama con ella.

FIN

P.D: lo mismo hago una secuela desde el punto de vista de Oliver o algo.


End file.
